1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical device that will make it much easier for surgeons when performing surgeries to continuously or in an interrupted fashion suture different types of tissues. The present invention is capable of storing a large amount of suture material so suturing will be more or less without interruption, saving time in surgical procedures and cutting the cost of the surgical care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present market there is no suitable suturing device that is capable of performing both suturing and the storing of suture material. The present invention is a needle and a spool, which can be made in different sizes. The invention is made to be relatively inexpensive, pre-sterilized, and disposable.
The prior art includes a variety of needle holders and free needles which are not suitable for use in many surgical procedures, but in the absence of anything better, surgeons are forced to use them, or to use other means of connecting different tissues, such as staplers or clips.